


Trapped in the Treehouse

by LordLenne



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Lemon, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Ness and Lucas finds their selves trapped together in an old treehouse. Lucas stumbles upon some porn stash within, and taking a peek makes some decisions easier for them.





	Trapped in the Treehouse

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

**~W~W~W~**

Ness was used to his little sister Tracy pranking him from time to time, but this one went a little too far. He reacted with a furious scream after being trapped for an hour. The sudden breaking of silence caused his friend to jump in his seat, and he fell backwards.

Lucas let out a small shriek, and hit his head on the shoddy wooden floor. Ness hurried over and helped him sit back up.

“Sorry,” Ness told.

Lucas shook his head. “I understand.” He sensed the tone of anger from Ness’s outburst, and gave no blame. He looked back behind him, staring at the conspicuous wooden panel in the wall that was giving the two of them hell.

**~W~W~W~**

It wasn’t too long ago when they thought the day was just going to be normal with a tiny twist of bonding spice. Lucas offered to help Ness study for their upcoming history exam, which was an occasional gesture that changed with subjects every now and then. Most of the study sessions had been at Ness’s house, as just only one experience at Lucas’s residence reminded them how annoying and distracting Lucas’s twin brother, Claus, was. It wasn’t that they didn’t like him around, but only Ness and Lucas were serious about getting the grades they wanted, while Claus lazed around and proved to sway them from their goals with noisy video games.

Their study sessions had been usually quiet and successful, even though Ness preferred taking frequent breaks due to having a shorter attention span. However, their studying only succeeded with Tracy’s absence from the house each time. This time, rather than spending time with friends, she was at home. And with her presence, she only annoyed the two just as a sibling would.

They were given no moments of focus, and Ness couldn’t just outright block his sister out of a room as she could access any place in the house easily. Then Ness had an idea, and suggested to Lucas that they head to the backyard.

Up in just one grand tree was a wooden structure sitting sturdily on strong branches. Lucas had never seen a treehouse before, and was surprised to learn that his friend had had one all along.

“Ninten and I made it long ago,” Ness explained. He stared at the rectangular panels nailed into the bark, and attempted to pull on them with one hand. When he felt that the ladder was still in working shape, he began climbing up. Lucas followed suit, after witnessing how safe the structure still was.

“This is amazing,” Lucas commented as he stood on top of the treehouse base. Just across from his view was the second floor of Ness’s house, and he could also see beyond into some neighboring houses, curiously wandering his eyes into the contents of the people’s yards around them. When he had his satisfaction, he followed behind Ness and entered the house.

Lucas had expected the inside to look as shabby as it did outside with all the mixed colors of wood, but it felt rather clannish instead. There were two comfortable cribs blanketed with cartoon characters, and a small bookshelf with unkemptly stored books, comics, and games. It was obviously a cozy haven for two people if they needed to retreat for a while, which was perfect for the two boys.

Ness pulled off a small table stacked up against the far wall, and set it down on the open floor. They settled down with their textbooks and work journals on the table. They were only able to peacefully focus on their studying for just a mere ten minutes, until Lucas spoke in wanting of a short break.

“Already?” Ness inquired.

“I kind of want to look around here,” Lucas told. He closed his book and sat on one of the two beds, tapping the decently comfortable sheets with his hand. “I can’t believe you and Ninten made this place.”

“Cool, isn’t it?” Ness responded. He stood up and walked over to the other bed, sitting across from his friend. “I actually haven’t come up here with him for a long time.”

“How long?” Lucas questioned.

Ness sighed. “Three years. We made this treehouse during our summer break after 8th grade. Haven’t come up here after high school started.”

“What did you make this place for then?” Lucas asked.

“Just for fun,” Ness said, chuckling. “We had nothing to do for a while, so we thought making a treehouse would be cool. We had a few sleepovers, played games by ourselves, all that stuff. It was fun, but it wasn’t all that special.”

“Are you kidding me?” Lucas asked. “I would have loved to make this place like a constant getaway place or something. We could have been studying here every time, too.”

“I guess, but… I mostly just forgot this treehouse even existed.” Ness awkwardly chuckled, but Lucas laughed along, finding the thought hard to believe.

The blonde averted his eyes to the bookshelf at the end of Ness’s bed, and walked over to it. He kneeled and pulled out a random comic book from the shelf, flipping through it. “Ooh, this looks old, but…” He failed to finish the thought out loud, but was intently examining the contents.

Ness reached over for a comic book as well, remembering the time he first set his eyes on it long ago. He began reading the first few pages for nostalgia’s sake, and then pulled out a different comic, repeating the process.

Just as they felt relaxed, they heard footsteps growing louder in volume, rising from below them. It became familiar to Ness that someone was ascending the ladder, and he kept his eyes painted at the doorway. The door swung open, and his little sister popped out.

“So this is where you were!” she announced. She walked further into the structure, standing right next to her older brother.

“God, Tracy, leave us alone already,” Ness told. “We’re trying to study.”

Tracy squinted, eyeing at the books held in the boys’ hands. “Studying _comics_?”

“We’re taking a short break!” Ness corrected.

Tracy scoffed. “I haven’t been up here since you and Ninten built this place.” She looked around parts of the structure effortlessly. “…I forgot how _lame_ it was.”

“Shut up,” Ness reacted.

Lucas shifted his eyes back and forth between the comic in his hands, and the situation between Ness and his sister. Ness slapped his comic down and watched Tracy, hoping that she would leave within each second that passed. However, Tracy persisted in looking around, purposely continuing to be a nuisance.

“What do you want?” Ness finally blurted.

“Oh nothing—just seeing how you two are doing is all,” Tracy answered, beaming innocently. “Pretend I’m not even here!”

She repeated those words before, but it did no good at all back then, and it definitely wasn’t going to work this time. Her presence—being a sister and too young to understand their situation—was overwhelming enough that the two boys couldn’t help but see her as a bother. She walked over to the bookshelf, peering at the contents. The first thing she reached for was a rather large metal box, painted with a superhero character. As soon as Ness noticed it in her prying hands, he stood up and jumped at her.

“Tracy, don’t!” Ness stumbled in trying to catch the box into his hands, but instead it fell to the floor.

Tracy glanced at the fallen box, which had spilled a couple of magazines. “What’s that—?”

“Get out, get out, get out!” Ness immediately covered his sister’s eyes, turned her around, and pushed her out the doorway. He quickly shut the door, and placed his body against the panel.

“Hey!” Tracy yelled. “Let me back in!” She started to bang, kick, and push on the door, but Ness’s strength kept the door stable.

“No, you stay out! You’ve bothered us enough already!” Ness responded. “Lucas,” he called out, “bottom shelf, red box. Open it and hand me the lock.”

Lucas reacted quickly and reached for the specified item, opening a cardboard red box. There was a steel lock inside as told, which was sitting unlocked. Without questioning where the key for the lock was, he hurried over and handed it to his friend.

Ness located the two metal security rims secured into the door and the adjacent wall. He set the lock through the two holes and fastened it.

“Hah!” Ness yelled out. “I’ve locked it, now you can’t get in!”

“What—?” Tracy cried out. “Did you use the lock?!”

“Yeah, so now you can’t bother us!” Ness answered. “Stay out for good!”

Ness waited for his sister’s next response, carefully listening for her footsteps. Instead, however, he heard laughter—loud. obnoxious laughter that taunted the older brother.

“Nice job!” Tracy exclaimed. “You locked yourselves in the treehouse!”

“Pfft, no we didn’t!” Ness responded. “I have the key!”

“Oh, you mean the one I have with me right now?” Tracy told.

“You don’t have it—” Ness looked to the box in Lucas’s hands. The key that he thought was supposed to be in there was evidently missing. His face immediately paled with fear, followed by Lucas, after finding truth in Tracy’s words. “What—you took it?!” he yelled. “Give it back!”

“I think I’ll let you two have fun by yourselves,” Tracy told. “I’ll let Mom know you’re sleeping here tonight, too!”

She began retreating down the ladder, her laughter fading away. Ness banged on the door, continuing to yell out for her. “Tracy?! TRACY!”

“Ness,” Lucas grabbed his friend’s arm to cease him. “She’s gone.”

“Damn it!” he cursed. “We’re fucking trapped.”

Lucas tried his best to withhold his anger, not wanting to look unpleasant. “Why do you have a lock in the first place?”

“It was a just in case to keep Ninten and I safe while we were here,” Ness answered. “I thought the key was still in the box.”

Lucas shook his head. “I should’ve mentioned it wasn’t.”

“No, it’s okay,” Ness responded. “Maybe Tracy’s bluffing, and the key slipped out or something.” He began digging through the shelf, removing all the books and boxed games. He ardently searched every inch of the shelf and flipped through every book, thinking the key could have been hidden inside one of them. However, he found nothing.

“Damn it,” Ness cursed again. He tried to search around the treehouse, searching for every little hiding spot possible. He flipped through the bedsheets, but ended up with nothing. He covered his eyes with his hand, and sighed heavily. “I can’t believe this. We’re really trapped in.”

“Can’t we kick the door down or something?” Lucas asked.

“The door’s screwed as tight as the lock there,” Ness explained. “We’d just waste our energy.”

“Great…” Lucas mumbled. He sat back down on the bed. “What’re we gonna do?”

“I… I don’t know, okay,” Ness told. “I’m thinking.”

Lucas looked up and down the miserable boy, thinking how much he was blaming himself very critically. He decided not to poke the bear unnecessarily, and let him be for a moment. In an attempt to fend for his sanity, he looked to doing other things, waiting for Ness to figure out a miraculous answer to their situation. Lucas picked up after the mess that Ness had made with all the scattered books and games on the floor. He made sure everything fit into the shelf, separating the items by category. He noticed the fallen metal box that Tracy had taken from the bookshelf, and lifted the box’s lid unintentionally. He had then looked inside the contents, finding a magazine cover with a very suggestive visual depiction of a human female.

He glanced back at Ness, who was still covering his eyes with sweaty, guilty hands. Lucas reached for the magazine, and opened it. His face immediately flushed pink, and glowed redder with each page he flipped through.

“Ness,” Lucas choked out. “Is this porn?”

Ness looked up and saw that Lucas was carrying a familiar magazine in his hands. His mouth dropped quickly. “Oh shit—" As he reached for the magazine, Lucas swung his arms away to keep the publication in his grasp. His eyes were still glued onto the explicit images, growing more interested as he examined the artwork of each page.

“Wow,” Lucas whispered. “This is… wow.” He looked back at Ness. “I mean, I kind of expected you to have this stuff, but—”

“Those were from a long time ago,” Ness interrupted. “Ninten and I were… you know. Teenagers.”

“I understand,” Lucas answered.

“But I mean, we were just looking—not doing much that’s all—” Ness hesitantly added.

Lucas smiled at his friend, forcing a weak chuckle. “It’s okay, I like looking at this stuff too.”

“…Really?” Ness questioned. “I didn’t think you would.”

“Well, these ones don’t cut it for me honestly,” Lucas told. He lifted a handful of magazines from the box, and looked through the covers of each. All were very provocative in nature, but a couple stood out to him that made him skip a heartbeat. Five of the magazines in stock portrayed women, but two in Lucas’s hands were of men. He easily deduced what the contents would be like.

“You have gay ones too?” Lucas asked.

“Those are Ninten’s!” Ness immediately responded. “I didn’t look through them— _at all_!”

Lucas failed to give a smug response, much to Ness’s surprise, and shamelessly opened to the first page of one of them, the action only further shocking the raven-haired boy. The blonde’s lips widened into a small subtle grin, staring at the images contained within each page he flipped through. “Wow, good stuff.”

“What?” Ness blurted. He leaned his head to the side a bit so that he could glance at what Lucas was looking at. As suspected, there were clear images of nude human males posing so provocatively for the viewer. Ness wasn’t sure if he felt envious of the muscular or slim bodies he was looking at, or if his interested were piqued just as his friend was with a wish to view more, but he refused to find the answer and pulled himself back before he stared at the magazine for too long.

“I’m… gonna try and think some more,” Ness told. He lied down on the bed and covered his eyes with one arm.

“I’ll do that too, maybe after I look through some more…” Lucas mumbled.

“Do what you want.”

Time passed by and it felt like forever for the two boys, being trapped with little space to work with. Ness had eventually fallen asleep for a quick nap, but woke up shortly after briefly remembering his situation in a dream-like state. He found Lucas sitting at the table with his textbook, calmly studying as if nothing had happened

“What’re you doing?” Ness asked, despite knowing the obvious answer.

“Studying,” Lucas responded. “I figured I’d make use of our silent time now.”

Ness sighed. “It’s not going to do much if we can’t get out of here at all.”

Lucas smiled, and looked up at his friend. “Realistically, we can’t be stuck up here forever. My parents are going to eventually wonder why I’m going to miss school on Monday. Or maybe before that, your mom is going to wonder why you haven’t shown up for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow. Someone will come looking for us and let us out.”

“I guess,” Ness told. “And then Tracy is _sooo_ going to get it, too.”

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed. “So just relax—we’ll be fine. Study with me?”

Ness shook his head. “I think…I’ll sleep a bit more.”

Lucas kept his eyes glued onto some text in his book. “Fine, but don’t cry to me if you don’t make an A on the test.”

“I’ll study later, promise.”

Ness returned to sleep, while Lucas continued to peruse the contents of his history book, writing notes as he read along. He managed his pace well, going as far as two chapters in a steady amount of time. Though when his eyes managed to finally catch a break after a period of continuous reading, he decided to give himself some deserved rest, and look through one of the comics he hadn’t touched yet for a pleasure read.

After moments of time passed again, Lucas found himself finishing the comic. He decided on reaching for the sequel to the story, but instead, he picked up the box of pornography, and took out the other male-focused magazine. He wasn’t ashamed in having a taste for gay material, but he felt rather timid looking through it right next to his best friend. If he hadn’t been asleep, who knows what sorts of questions he might be barraged with from Ness, or barely any at all if he was going to abstain from contact with him. If either of the two had to occur, Lucas hoped it was the former, as it would give him the chance to get to know each other more rather than distance their selves.

Still, knowing the kind of inspiration looking through pornography brought, he was risking sacrificing his restrained self should he decide to talk with Ness about anything. Right now, as he stared at a toned body of a male model grabbing himself for the camera, he pictured Ness doing the same thing right in front of him—it would be a dream come true if such a vision happened. And each second that he dreamt of it, he yearned to let loose, reaching the point to where he would hold nothing back if he was given the chance to encourage his friend into a stimulating situation. If Ness was inquisitive to about how two males do it, Lucas will find a way to relieve his curiosity—with pleasure.

Sitting in the same spot with a throbbing hard on—provoked by the magazine in hand—was excruciating enough. He hoped Ness would wake up soon so that the scenario could progress. At the same time, he also hoped Tracy wouldn’t have a sudden change of heart and come throw the key under the door for them. He prayed that he would be able to resist unzipping his pants without caution, at least until Ness was awake so that he wouldn’t scare him if he woke up to such a sight.

Lucas kept himself steady by furiously fidgeting in his spot, trying so hard not to touch himself as he knew it would only make himself feel worse. Then, he heard a weary grunt, one that sedated his senses for a moment as he looked to his waking friend. Ness suddenly sat up and irately yelled out as he pushed his arms out.

**~W~W~W~**

Back to the present, Lucas brought his legs closer to him, covering his lower area as much as possible while Ness was close in view. The raven-haired boy failed to notice the blonde’s tension, but he spotted the porn magazine lying on the table, assuming Lucas was recently reading it. It was set on the page of two males in an explicit sexual position, one that immediately struck an interested nerve within him. Lucas undoubtedly suspected what was going through Ness’s mind as he stared at the magazine, but remained silent, choosing to act only if Ness wished to.

Ness sat down on an adjacent side of the table, putting on an anxious expression. “You’re still looking at that stuff?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Lucas proudly admitted, keeping his legs pulled in.

“…Is it good?” Ness inquired next.

Lucas hesitated in answering. “…It is.”

Ness felt his insides churning as fast as his heart was beating. He deeply inhaled a breath right before he grabbed the magazine for himself, and brought it towards him.

Lucas tried his best to keep his body from swaying in his spot, acting frozen as he watched Ness intently stare a different obscene page. Then, Ness flipped to another page, and took his time browsing the contents. The blonde could see his friend gulping lumps of nervousness, uncertain as to how to break the ice they were both sitting in now.

“Well?” Lucas encouraged.

Ness opened his mouth slightly, but retracted any air he was about to let out at the last second. He gave himself one more page to look at, and pushed the pamphlet to the blonde.

“It’s interesting,” was all Ness could manage out.

Lucas pulled the magazine closer to him, and stared at the two-page image of a dark brunette and a dirty blonde in action together. On the first half, the two’s faces were extremely close, and their lips just barely touching. Their slim, pale bodies took up the rest of the page, being the focus of the section. On the second half, the latter had his lips delightfully wrapped around the former’s erection, whose expression was frozen in the middle of a pleasured gasp. Lucas easily pictured Ness and himself in such a situation, hoping he could get this to actually occur.

“Want to try it?” Lucas asked softly.

Ness blinked, and looked down. “Well…”

His answer wasn’t very clear to the blonde, and it was only agonizing him with each second that he continued to hesitate. Lucas’s fidgeting was worsening as he felt shorts just about to stretch open from the tent he still pitched from a while ago.

Lucas breathed in deeply and sighed loud enough for his friend to notice. “Well, I’m bored as hell, so either we can help each other if you feel like it, or I can help myself in the corner or something if you don’t want to be around me for it.”

Ness echoed the suggestion in his head, and he considered the situation again. He too, was bored—and just as intent on relieving his boredom after looking at the porn—but he was also really tired, hungry, and mad altogether. Mixed up in his emotions, he leaned towards a favorable choice that benefited them both, and also reasoned that it would be a great way to bond with one of his closest friends.

Of course, by acquiescing so easily, he couldn’t help but honestly question: was _he_ gay? Or did he come to realize he liked Lucas more than before after learning something acceptable about him?

He had enough thinking in the moment he was given, and nodded at Lucas. “Okay, let’s do it.”

Lucas blinked. “Really?” He didn’t expect his encouragement tactic to have worked so easily. But many opportunities full of hope and relief had now became available to him, and so he decided to do his best in making the event comfortable for the both of them. “How do you wanna start?”

“Um…” Ness crawled over and folded his legs right before the blonde, looking into his eyes. He thought deeply about what he was going to get himself into for another moment, making sure he convinced himself that he wouldn’t regret his actions. Before he looked too stupid just sitting there doing nothing, he reached a hand out and brought it to Lucas’s cheek, the warmth of his unsteady hand revealing a darker glow from his friend’s face.

Ness remembered how he prided himself on being one of the few people close enough to Lucas that he was comfortable being touched by. They had only known each other since 9th grade, but it didn’t take even a year for Lucas to not wave off all kinds of physical contact with Ness. Anytime a class peer, teacher, let alone a stranger, tried to get close to him, Lucas would wince and politely step off as best he could. And as much as he loved his family, he would politely shrug off hugs and kisses. Lucas thought Ness never noticed, but he was wrong, and in fact Ness wondered why he could comfortably touch him without protest. Ness figured the upcoming situation would bring helpful hints for him.

As much as Ness wanted to make the answer clear, his entire body couldn’t move forward. Almost four years of playful tackles, an arm around the shoulder for encouragement, and occasional friendly hugs seemed like nothing difficult compared to a caress on the cheek. He found himself being afraid, but not of messing up their first kiss. It was that if they finally kissed, it would certainly define the set of unrestricted boundaries between them, and establish a new friendship unlike any other that he had with anyone else. He was afraid to face the possibility of losing such a cherished relationship.

Instead of looking towards fearsome futures, all Lucas felt was tranquil relief, and then excitement flashed before his eyes as he bravely crawled and leaned forward, pressing hard against Ness’s lips. The blonde’s boldness inspired Ness to instinctively wrap his arms around his slimmer friend, pulling his body just a bit closer to his own, though it caused Lucas to quickly push the raven-haired boy down to the floor. Using his hands for support, the blonde searched for his friend’s lips again, and leaned downwards.

Ascending to the treehouse was the best idea Lucas agreed to because he felt so close to heaven. He had imagined what it would be like to kiss Ness, but the reality was a hundred times better. Even though he forced himself onto Ness, he was appreciatively welcomed with gentle hesitation. Ness instinctively wrapped his arms around Lucas, and made him feel so safe and content in the situation he was in. They both gladly accepted the fact that they were in love with each other.

After their lips parted, they gazed into each other’s eyes, and Lucas felt his face being caressed again, this time on the other cheek side. Each stroke warmed him with reassurance that they were sharing a mutual moment of bliss. But one of them needed to utter the right words in order for the both of them to move on, each hoping that the other would take control.

Lucas leaned a little closer, a couple inches away from Ness’s lips, almost teasing him. “Do you want more?” he timidly asked.

Ness weakly nodded. “I do,” he answered.

Lucas nodded in response, and then he settled himself on Ness’s legs, trying to withhold his weight slightly. Ness smirked as he pushed himself upwards, grabbing Lucas’s body again. He shifted himself enough so that their crotches touched. They pressed their lips together again, grinding their erections together in the process. Ness found himself enjoying the moment too much that he forced his tongue into Lucas’s mouth, and the blonde welcomed the sloppy movements fiercely.

Lucas’s erection was assertive at his pants harder than ever, poking and pushing against Ness’s own. He could tell Ness was aroused as well as he was, but he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. Lucas quickly unbuttoned himself and slipped his erection out of his restraints, moaning out a breath as soon as he felt liberated.

Ness smirked with a soft, pleased hum, staring at the blonde’s length for the time he was given. Then, Lucas scooted back and unfastened Ness’s shorts, reaching inside and reveling at the touch of his hard and hot member. Ness groaned as he felt his friend’s hand squeeze him moderately for a short moment. Then, Lucas tugged down the shorts as much as he could, and leaned down to close his mouth around Ness’s cock.

Lucas did his best to mimic the porn he had seen, not just from the magazine, but from other sources as well. He swirled his tongue at the head, and slowly made his way downwards, allowing Ness to enjoy the amounts of wet heat every half-inch for a time. With not much personal experience himself, he felt praised to hear Ness’s pleased breaths and having his hair gently sifted through. Lucas then added a couple of twists, lightly scraping his teeth at certain lengths, earning a low growl from his friend. He felt his mouth being slightly thrusted into unexpectedly at times, but he managed to take it without obvious protests. He felt Ness’s cock twitching at times, and thought he was close to his climax, but before he could pull his mouth back, a hand gently forced him away and up. Lucas looked up curiously at Ness, the bottom half of his mouth slopped with saliva.

"I want _you_ ,” Ness whispers, clarifying his desires.

Lucas recalled seeing and hearing those words before. The most recent occurrence was just a couple pages ago in the nearby porn magazine, which was the most explicit page he had seen so far in that particular binding. Assuming what was to come, he nodded with shy certainty, and then worked to lower his own jeans, but was nervously slow. Ness reached out to help, and successfully pulled them down to the blonde’s knees. He was exposed to chilly air, but froze in place as he felt eyes gazing admiringly at him. Ness recognized how Lucas’s hair-lacking legs were so slender than most guys their age, and he was eager to see more of his body as so far it was most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Am I okay…?" Lucas asked quietly, slowly losing his confidence as Ness continued to stare.

Ness met his eyes, and smiled charmingly. "You’re perfect,” he answered.

Lucas nods, his face heating up from the compliment. He began removing his clothing further, sliding his jeans down along with his shoes, and returned to a crisscross sitting position, but winced when he felt the wood floor nip at his backside.

Ness offered his hand to the blonde, lightly tugging him. “Let’s use one of the beds,” he suggests.

Walking over, Lucas leaves a trail of his clothes, finally throwing off his shirt onto the floor as he sat down onto soft sheets. Ness arrived to the bed last, standing before the blonde with his shorts dropped and shirt just beginning to be removed. Lucas stares in awe as if he was being given a strip show, his heart pounding fast from excitement. He could feel his breathing just gradually increasing in intensity, until Ness calms him with a loving kiss. Lucas then lied himself down and waited for Ness to gently fall onto him, their slender, warm bodies touching as a result. They relish the sensitivity until they return to another passionate kiss, with their hands entangled in trying to feel each other’s crotches.

When they break away one last time, they smile at each other, and Lucas felt his hair being caressed again. The blonde asks to be sure, and to dilute the incoming awkward silence that would follow their loving one.

“Do you know what’s next?” Lucas inquires quietly.

Ness nodded with a low hum. “Mm-hm. I kind of lied when I said I never saw those gay magazines.”

Lucas left his mouth just slightly ajar. “Oh, so…?”

“Trust me, I’ll make sure we both enjoy this.” Ness sifted his fingers through the blonde’s hair one last time, and then retreated backwards towards the end of the bed, where Lucas’s legs rested. He settled himself in between and then leaned his head down, his lips just a few inches away from the blonde’s crotch.

Ness licked his lips before he moved forward and licked at the blonde’s entrance, slobbering it as best as he can without minding the salty taste. The shorter teen gasped loudly as he endured something hot and slippery leave a cold, invigorating sting at his lower extremities. Then, he stiffened and yelped from a width of two fingers sliding inside him, his mind distracted on how satisfying it felt before realizing what was happening.

“Fuh—!” Lucas almost cursed with relentless pleasure as he felt Ness’s mouth take in his own cock, while enduring the fingers gently working their way deeper. He clawed the sheets trying to resist swaying his hips. After lasting through a notable amount of stretching, Lucas whimpers when the fingers exit him, and watches Ness spit on his hand to lubricate his cock, causing his whole body to twitch in yearning for the older boy.

Ness positioned himself quickly, and then thrust himself forward gently slow. Lucas cries in bearable pain as Ness deepened himself. Finally, when Ness was in as deep as he could for his length, he sighed out the gratification coiled around him as he waited for the blonde to continue adjusting. To help make his friend feel more comfortable sooner, he had the idea of bending forward close enough to the blonde’s reddened face. Lucas’s eyes fly open as soon as he felt the familiar hot breath hover above him.

“You’re amazing, Lucas,” Ness whispered. He breathed hard again as he felt Lucas’s insides clamp around him, reacting as a response to his loving words. “I think I might just fall in love with you,” he continued, smiling genuinely to signal that he was serious.

Lucas reached around Ness’s back with his arms, and then enveloped his legs around to pull and feel Ness’s length deep inside him as much as possible. “I’m already in love with you, so make it easy for me,” Lucas responded back as he embraced Ness tightly.

They both chuckle and share a tender peck on the lips, gazing into each other’s eyes one more time. Lucas nodded with assurance to Ness, noting him to continue. Ness towed himself back, and thrusts in again, repeating the motion slow and fluidly.

“Oh god—!” Lucas shrieks out as he felt his sensitive spots being rammed at repeatedly. His back arched up closer towards Ness, his head fell back into the pillow, and his mouth was left open breathing heavily as his new lover continued to push in and pull out of him.

“Faster, Ness…” Lucas whined, driven depraved with pleasure. Ness gladly obeyed and adjusted his speed, heaving his hips harder than before. Lucas squirmed in increasing pleasure, longing for more. Each time Ness thrusted in, he shifted his lower body towards Ness as well to maximize the force impaling him.

Eventually, Ness began to thrust with greater force, saving Lucas the work and allowed him to stroke himself. Their minds were lost in the rapid pace of pleasure, unable to control their noises and breathing. Lucas began to curse freely and quickly as he felt his limits almost reached.

“Fuck—Ness! Fuuuh—!” A few more strokes, and Lucas felt his cock spasm with amazing release. Shots of his seed spurted in sync with Ness’s thrusts, most of it splashing onto both their bodies, and then just began to leak weakly. Ness felt Lucas’s insides completely stiffen, but when he broke through with one more push, he froze and let out a coarse moan, discharging an abundance of cum deep in. Both panted heavily for a long moment, shuddering only until they felt their orgasms just ending.

Ness recovered his breath first and loosened himself free from Lucas, and then gently fell to the side. He mangled his arm under and over the blonde’s body, pulling him closer. Lucas wearily opened his mouth and accepted another kiss, but abruptly ends it and rests his forehead against the other’s.

As much as he wanted to say a few words of infatuation, Lucas’s breaths were still interrupting him, and only caused him to doze off quickly. However, Ness understood his desired message, and smiled, his heart warmed by the feelings he sensed.

Ness had hoped his sister would have returned soon to free them from the treehouse, but he preferred that she didn't for now. Being trapped alone with Lucas for as long as possible had now sounded like the best idea. But if Tracy did return with the key, he hoped he would get a pleasant reaction from her when she finds out what happened. Ness grinned thinking about both scenarios, passing out slowly with bliss next to his newfound lover.

 


End file.
